


I look up and the whole world's spinning

by Stormynightmare26



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arthritic Janus, Chronic Pain, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormynightmare26/pseuds/Stormynightmare26
Summary: Janus has arthritis and he is having a bad day. Remus comes over.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	I look up and the whole world's spinning

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short but they're SOFT

The first thing Janus noticed when he woke up was the cold. The second was the pain. He groaned and tried to sit up, only to fall back onto the pillow. He pawed for the phone on the charging pad by his bed and opened his texting app.

  
Janus (10:05 am): bad day come over?

  
Remus (10:07 am): omw. take your meds love

  
Janus (10:08 am): cnt

  
Remus (10:10 am): i’m almost there

  
Janus heard keys jingling in the door a few minutes later and let out a sigh of relief. He heard Remus running up the stairs and through his door.

  
“Hey baby” Janus mumbled.

  
Remus sat on the side of the bed and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. “How you feeling, love?”

  
In response, Janus mumbled incoherently and moved his head against Remus’s leg.  
Remus stood up saying “I’m gonna go get your meds, ok? Do you want anything else?”

  
Janus pointed to his drained water bottle. “Can you…some more…and food”

  
Remus nodded and walked out of the room.

  
Janus fell back into a pain-ridden almost sleep until he was awoken by a soft presence next to him. Remus had returned, holding enough pill bottles to fill a small pharmacy, the now-full bottle of water, and a bag of trail mix.

  
“Can you sit up for me, baby? I can help” Remus asked.

  
Janus nodded and wiggled himself into somewhat of a sitting position. Remus handed him the first of the pills and he swallowed them. Slowly but surely he made his way through his meds with help from Remus and slumped back down into his boyfriend’s lap.

  
Remus grabbed the tv remote. “There’s an office marathon on today. Feel up for it?”

  
“I saw that. I’m good but I might fall asleep again” Janus replies to his boyfriend's proposition.

  
Remus patted his hair. “That’s ok baby. I’m here as long as you need.”

  
The show began playing and Janus felt himself drifting back into dreamland in Remus’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a part 2?


End file.
